Estaciones
by Fireeflower
Summary: Reto para Taiyou. "A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo." Ellos tenían su historia, tal vez nunca fue contada y tal vez nadie la recuerde tan solo ellos...Pero aun así es una historia, un trsite historia de amor... —Señor Inu no Taishō … ¿Me ama?
1. Invierno

Bueno. Este es un reto para **Taiyou,** espero que aun no sea tarde.

Chico, si estas leyendo esto espero que me disculpes por la gran tardanza, la verdad muchas cosas pasaron pero son excusas u.u espero que te guste mucho, también lo hago como un regalo de cumpleaños para ti. A decir verdad por el poco tiempo que hemos hablado me pareces una persona super genial y muy optimista ¡Va para ti! Chico de las tangas brillantes.

Créditos también a bruxi. Mujer, gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos ;D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko.**

* * *

**Mi nombre es Fireeflower y soy originaria de Fanfiction. Nunca publico mis historias en páginas externas, solo en Fanfiction. Si alguien ve una de mis historia en otras páginas que han plagiado a Fanfiction, favor de denunciar.**

* * *

_Oh, nombre descubierto bajo una enredadera _

_Como la puerta de un túnel desconocido _

_Que comunica con la fragancia del mundo._

Nevaba.

Sonrió satisfecha, cuando sintió los copos de nieve caer en su cuerpo, cubriéndola, reconfortándola. Se sintió dichosa en ese momento mientras alzaba sus manos y se estremecía ante el frío contacto de la nieve. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía aquella paz, esa libertad de correr por los senderos de la nieve, en perderse entre los arboles invernales; amaba la época fría, era cuando por fin los soldados se descuidaban y ella podía salir a escondidas sin que nadie la vigilara o corrigiera sus movimientos.

Al fin, podía ser la muchacha que era y no la futura esposa que debía ser.

Se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás, encontrándose con aquel castillo que era su hogar.

Prisionera.

Eso era ella y nada más, ya nadie podía evitarlo. Su destino estaba sellado cuando esa misma tarde su futuro esposo llegó a su palacio, el porte de arrogancia la repugnó. No podía evitarlo ya, su padre había muerto, nadie más podía protegerla… Como si ella no pudiese protegerse a sí misma. Sabía que Satöh había venido solamente por las tierras que obtendría cuando se casara con ella, ¿que se había enamorado de ella? No, solo dinero, tierras y poder.

Y una mujer en la cama esperándolo.

"_Desde tu nacimiento te hemos preparado para este día, el día en donde por fin te conviertas en la dama que eres."_

La voz de su nana retumbó en sus pensamientos, provocando un eco en su mente y un hueco en el corazón.

¿Sólo eso era ella? ¿Una muñeca de porcelana a la que debían vender? Su padre siempre le había dicho que podía ser lo que quisiera, todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando fuera otorgado por su permiso… Desde el inicio ya era una prisionera, incluso después de nacer, alejándose de su madre para poder estudiar y comportarse como la fina doncella que era.

No quería volver.

No _debía_ volver.

Izayoi alzó su rostro, decidida, volteó al frente encontrándose con el impotente bosque invernal que se abría a su paso. Desde que era una niña nunca había llegado tan lejos del castillo, no sabía lo que encontraría ahí. ¿Demonios? ¿animales? Mordió su labio y respiro hondo, estremeciéndose ante el aire helado; resopló mirando dudosa el lugar, ¿y si regresaba?

"_Izayoi… Tú debes obedecer, solo eso y nada más."_

—No. Ya no más. —Sacudió su cabeza y se arropó con fuerza, dando un último vistazo al castillo que era su prisión. Veía las antorchas encendidas a lo lejos, como unos pequeños puntos, casi dando un parecido a las luciérnagas. Comenzó a caminar por la nieve dejando pequeñas huellas antes de que la brisa invernal empezara otra vez a cubrirlas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había caminado ya? No lo sabía, su mirada comenzaba a nublarse y cada paso que daba, un dolor azotaba en sus pies. Al menos eso era un alivio, le daba a decir que sus pies seguían funcionando no como sus manos, tan frías y heladas que ya ni quiera podían moverse. Trató de respirar pero el pecho le dolía, se quedaba ya sin aliento. Se detuvo unos instantes preguntándose dónde estaba.

—No puedo ya regresar—susurró para sí misma, obligándose a caminar otra vez. Tal vez huir no era buena idea después de todo. Poco a poco fue víctima del cansancio, haciéndola tropezar por la nieve; sus pies estaban helados, ya no respondían y comenzaba ya a castañar los dientes. La pelea ardua contra el cansancio solo duró unas dos horas más, su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, cubriendo su rostro en la nieve.

Y su suerte comenzó a empeorar.

—Huele a humano. —A pesar de la fatiga no pasó desapercibido la voz distorsionada del ogro. Izayoi, como si fuese un resorte se levantó mirando al frente, encontrándose con un ser grotesco, a pesar de la tormenta que no dejaba ver sentía que poco a poco el ogro se acercaba, ¿qué iba hacer ahora?—. Tranquila, yo te salvaré de la nieve. —El ogro se relamía los labios al ver tan magnifica cena. El frío cegaba la cordura de todos los demonios incitándolo a devorar cualquier cosa, incluso a los de su misma especie. Izayoi miraba a todos los lugares en busca de algo y tomó lo primero que encontró.

—Retrocede—dijo, jadeante, aferrando con sus ya pálidas manos una rama. No iba a morir así, puede que congelada, ¿pero devorada? No, suficiente ya tenía. Pelearía, era lo único que podía hacer—. Retrocede, ahora.

El ogro se detuvo y comenzó a carcajearse, el ruido parecía como un llanto agonizante de un animal herido. Izayoi apretó el agarre tratando de moverse, su espalda se estremeció al sentir otra presencia atrás, ¿acaso era otro ogro? Sin evitarlo sus manos comenzaron temblar, más por expectación que por frío.

—Tranquila, señora, por ser así no la devoraré viva.

Izayoi tragó duro. Sinceramente, eso no era ningún consuelo.

—Aléjate… —Comenzó a decir, despacio; poco a poco su espíritu de lucha flaqueaba, ¿iba a morir así? El ogro hizo un ademán de acercarse cuando se detuvo y exhaló bruscamente.

—Te ha pedido que te alejaras. —La orden fue como un silbido del viento. Izayoi cerró sus ojos ante la pronta ventisca de nieve, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro esperando su muerte, pero luego…. Nada sucedió, ni siquiera escuchaba ya la otra voz. Con lentitud bajo sus manos, encontrándose al cadáver del ogro despezado a unos metros , abrió los ojos con sorpresa tomando valor para voltearse ante el monstruo que estaba tras de ella.

Y fue ahí cuando su corazón se detuvo.

Fue ahí cuando el castaño se encontró con el ámbar.

Se quedó sin aliento al ver el rostro de su salvador. Los ojos penetrantes de él la observaban meticulosamente, casi asechándola. La melena plateada se confundía con la misma nieve, su cuerpo era impotente, con sus facciones elegantes y atractivas. Era simplemente… Hermoso, bello, tuvo la certeza de que si no hubiese mostrado las garras aquel ser, sin duda lo hubiese confundido con un ángel, y tuvo cierto pánico en ese momento. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Su castaña mirada se posó en los cuerpos de los ogros y tragó duro, ¿él iba a asesinarla ahora? Sería estúpido… ¿De qué serviría protegerla para luego matarla? Se quedó sin aliento al encontrarse otra vez con aquellos dos soles.

—¿Qué haces aquí, humana?—Izayoi se estremeció, la voz de aquel ser era aterciopelada, fina; le costó un poco diferenciarlo con el silbido del viento. No contestó, no sabía que responder—. Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Huía—respondió la doncella, haciendo otro intento de levantarse. Cerró sus ojos cuando el dolor la atravesó como agujas de cristal. Sus pies, adormecidos, aún no se movían y dudaba mucho que le respondieran por un largo rato. Respingó cuando su cuerpo fue alzado, se estremeció al sentir la tibieza de aquel ser, y pudo sentir por fin sus manos cuando fueron rozadas con la mejilla del yokai. Su corazón brincó cuando se encontraron sus miradas, no supo en ese momento qué sucedió ni mucho menos se lo esperaba, pero se sintió en ese instante protegida.

—No deberías estar aquí, vuelve a tu aldea humana—comentó. La mujer resopló negando levemente la cabeza—. ¿Acaso quieres morir aquí?

—¿De qué sirve vivir cuando no hay libertad, señor?—preguntó, triste, mirándolo brevemente a los ojos.

—¿No quieres vivir? ¿Es eso?—Comenzó a caminar con ella. Izayoi sintió un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, nadie la había cargado de esa manera, de hecho nadie se le había cercado tanto—. Entonces… —Se detuvo el impotente demonio perro para retomar aire y mirarla con seriedad—. Si te hubieran devorado esos demonios, ¿habrías sido feliz? Si te asesino ahora… ¿Serías feliz?

—Usted no podría asesinarme, usted no lo haría—respondió con suavidad. Pudo notar sorpresa en los ojos de su acompañante, eso fue lo único que cambio en la parsimonia del rostro.

—¿Y crees estar en lo cierto?

—Sí, porque lo veo en sus ojos, señor—musitó suavemente la mujer, quiso mover sus pies pero su movimiento fue mediocre y su zapatilla cayó en la nieve. El demonio percibió el pequeño temblor de la mujer, apretó el agarre y se fue con ella, perdiéndose entre la negrura de la noche y el frío invierno.

Sus manos temblorosas se acercaron a la pequeña hoguera que había ahí. El crepitar se escuchaba como una música de fondo, si hubiese cerrado por un segundo sus ojos creería que el demonio no estaba allí. El gran demonio miraba hacia afuera de aquella cueva, podía ver sus ojos fijos en la tormenta de nieve, se notaba a simple vista que estaba atento a cualquier ruido del exterior. Era cierto…. La temporada de demonios, aquellos que salían a buscar en la nieve cualquier presa, ya sea humana animal o demoniaca.

—¿Por qué quieres morir?—La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Izayoi se arropo con más fuerza.

—No quiero morir, quiero vivir…. quiero eludir mi destino—contestó con parsimonia, disfrutando del calor de la hoguera. Debía sentirse agradecida, a pesar de que estaba indefensa y casi al borde del desmayo, él la había atraído en un lugar seguro, incluso preparó una hoguera para ella. No sabía mucho de demonios pero podía jurar que aquel ser, era uno de los más poderosos.

—El destino de una persona ya está escrito desde que ha nacido. No puede huir de él, no puede abandonarlo. Esa es la naturaleza del mundo, eso es lo que somos, no puedes cambiar nada. —La muchacha suspiró, negando con la cabeza. El demonio percibía sus movimientos, cada cual más fino. Incluso el latir de su corazón; observaba que aquella mujer llevaba una tenacidad y al mismo tiempo un alma tan frágil, ¿Por qué la retenía en un lugar así? ¿Por qué simplemente no la había arrastrado a su aldea humana?—. ¿O me equivoco?

—No se equivoca, simplemente pensaba en huir. Fue un acto egoísta pero… ¿Está mal ser egoísta por un segundo? No quiero casarme, señor, no quiero. Suficiente, he sido una muñeca de porcelana toda mi vida y ahora… Quieren esposarme alguien a quien no amo y no conozco, señor.

—¿Quién te ha aprisionado?

—Mi propia familia, señor, por eso yo…. yo quería escapar de ahí. Pero a mi parecer incluso la naturaleza impide mi deseo de huir.

—Fue estúpido huir y más con el estado del tiempo. Si quieres luchar, lucha, pero acepta tu destino.

—Lo sé, pero…—Alzó su mirar vidrioso, podían notarse las lágrimas pero ella no permitía que se desbordaran—. ¿De qué sirve luchar cuando ya has aceptado la derrota?—El demonio perro no contestó, la honestidad de las palabras de ella simplemente lo habían dejado sin habla.

—¿Por qué quieren casarte?—preguntó esta vez sin mirarla.

—Por la herencia que mi padre me ha dejado, además de que las guerras se aproximan y quieren formar una alianza para exterminar el demonio que se encuentra cerca de los alrededores—explicó la muchacha mirando como la madera tronaba y volvía a arder—. Solo por el poder, el dinero…. Piensan que lo hacen para mi futuro bienestar cuando sé que seré miserable. Ellos piensan que no puedo cuidarme sola.

Silencio.

—Dime tu nombre, mujer—Izayoi veía al demonio que solamente miraba la entrada de la cueva, alerta, siempre alerta.

—Izayoi, la hija del comandante Karuma, señor—respondió con parsimonia dando un suspiró al cielo—. ¿Y usted, señor?

—Inu no Taishō.

—Inu no Taishō—repitió la dama, antes de respirar hondo—. Gracias por salvarme.

El silencio volvió a repetirse, la mujer mientras miraba el fuego de la hoguera pudo percibir la mirada de Inu no Taishō, haciéndola casi incomodar…

—¿Y el nombre de tu prometido?—Volvió a cuestionar el demonio perro.

—Senkai Satöh—La doncella, curiosa, jugueteaba con el borde de su kimono seco, ¿por qué tantas preguntas? Le hacía una milésima de ilusión que pudiese ser él quien terminara con ese destino.

—Izayoi. —La mujer respingó al oír su nombre en esa voz aterciopelada y varonil. Trató de respirar con normalidad ¿por qué esa inquietud?—. Para ser una fina dama, eres más valiente de lo que esperaba—comentó sin relevancia, tratando de no profundizar el tema. El general perro la volteó a ver, sus ojos dorados brillaban con más intensidad a causa del fuego—. Tal vez, el destino puede eludirse después de todo. A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo…—La mujer no pudo ocultarlo, aquello le causaba un gran alivio en su alma y mostró una sonrisa, casi al mismo tiempo que los rayos del amanecer sobresalían por el horizonte. El demonio la miro por unos segundos antes de ver el exterior, cerciorándose de que por fin la nieve fuese estable.

—Señor, Inu…

—Vuelve a tu aldea y descansa. Puede ser posible que tu destino no sea el que tú piensas.

—¿Lo cree, señor?

—Lo creo, izayoi.

Miraba la nieve sin interés alguno, jugueteaba con sus dedos la fina tela de su kimono mientras trataba de pensar en todo lo sucedido. Quién diría que después de haber regresado miles de cosas sucederían: a pesar de las reprimendas por parte de su nana y sirviente, aparte de la constante vigilancia con ella, podría decirse que todo estaba mejor.

Ya no sería una prisionera.

Misteriosamente su compromiso se había roto. Se decía que el hombre había muerto pero muchos creían que había huido, pues según las malas lenguas aquel hombre había hablado con un demonio y este le había amenazado con casarse. El hombre poco después desapareció al mismo tiempo en que el demonio que rodeaba aquellas tierras había sido exterminado. Izayoi se recargó en el marco de su ventana añorando la vista nocturna.

" _A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo."_

Una silueta se perdió entre los árboles y el corazón de Izayoi brincó.

Mordiendo su labio inferior salió corriendo, no sin antes asegurarse de que los guardias estaban se escabulló por una de las puertas traseras de aquel magnate lugar para ir al bosque. La nieve era estorbosa para caminar pero tomando los pliegues de su kimono avanzaba con rapidez, no sabía si lo alcanzaría, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, tres semanas era mucho y a pesar de que pudiese ser un demonio que pudo haberla asesinarlo no podía dejar de pensar en él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Se detuvo de golpe mirando a los árboles que la rodeaban. Agitada, tomó aire para alzarse, encontrándose con aquella elegante silueta que se perdía entre la nieve.

—Quería agradecerle por todo lo que hizo—susurró, su voz se entrecortada por la reciente carrera. Inu no Taishō le daba la espalda, al parecer se marchaba—. Sé que fue usted quien extermino aquel demonio… Y sé que fue usted quien amenazo a Satoh para no casarse conmigo.

Inu no Taishō, por su parte, escuchaba con atención la voz frágil de aquella mujer. A pesar de sus mismas reglas de no hablar con los humanos, era la primera vez que le llamaba la atención una mujer, sobre todo ella. Aún recordaba la mirada que le había dedicado cuando estaban en aquella cueva, ¿por qué hizo esas cosas? No lo sabía, ni le interesaba.

Simplemente lo hizo, nada más.

Comenzó a caminar tratando de alejarse de aquella humana. De alguna manera sabía que si trataba más aquella mujer pudiera cambiar todo su pensar y eso le inquietaba.

—Señor Inu no Taishō … ¿Volverá?

Se detuvo en ese instante. Había una petición en aquella pregunta; tal vez porque era una humana joven no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía al preguntar eso, pero él sí.

Y por un instante se perdió.

No supo cómo, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, solo estuvo consciente de la sonrisa que formó aquella mujer cuando él la volteó a ver.

—Lo esperaré.

Y supo Inu no Taishō que su destino había quedado sellado en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Taraaaaa!Te gustó? ¿Alguien? Bueno, me encantaría mucho un review, ya sabes ese comentario insensato en donde ilustras tu critica y haces inmensamente feliz a una persona sensible y tierna como yo (?)

Por cierto, ni crean que es un one-shot, espero que sean mínimo otros dos capítulos o tal vez más, depende de mi tiempo ;)

* * *

**Mi nombre es Fireeflower y soy originaria de Fanfiction. Nunca publico mis historias en páginas externas, solo en Fanfiction. Si alguien ve una de mis historia en otras páginas que han plagiado a Fanfiction, favor de denunciar.**


	2. Primavera

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi._**

_Primavera._

_Te amé sin que yo lo supiera, y busqué tu memoria. _

_En las casas vacías entré con linterna a robar tu retrato. _

_Pero yo ya sabía cómo era. De pronto _

_Mientras ibas conmigo te toqué y se detuvo mi vida: _

_Frente a mis ojos estabas, reinándome, y reinas. _

_Como hoguera en los bosques el fuego es tu reino._

Los pétalos de cerezo cayeron en sus cabellos mientras los apartaba con delicadeza. Le encantaba esta época del año; por fin podía ver los hermosos capullos florecer y lo que más adoraba era que podía caminar sin prohibiciones. Sonrió, mientras daba vueltas como la adolescente que era sin importarle que su nana y los guardias la vigilaban de cerca, ¿qué importaba? Se sentía libre, tal vez a medias pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era libre.

—Señorita, debería tener cuidado. A pesar de que es primavera el suelo es resbaladizo—Comentó un guardia con amabilidad. Hacía tiempo que había llegado al castillo como nuevo guardián de la doncella.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta…Disculpe…¿Cómo es su nombre? Lo olvido fácilmente.

— Setsuna Takemaru.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa amable tomándole la mano en un gesto de aprecio. A decir verdad era el único que la trataba con amabilidad, sin ceños fruncidos ni mucho menos con una mueca en el rostro. De alguna manera le ofrecía cariño.

—Será mejor que regrese al castillo, al parecer no ha comido por mi culpa, ¿verdad?—Esta vez le brindo una cálida mirada y el hombre se ruborizó.

—No hace falta que usted entre si no quiere. No se preocupe por mí, mi deber es protegerla de todo peligro.

—Takemaru—le señaló el lugar donde se encontraba—. ¿Qué peligro puede haber aquí?—Volvió a sonreír y el hombre bajo la cabeza avergonzado—. Vaya, es una orden. Yo estaré bien, es más no planeo salir de aquí. Se lo prometo.

El hombre la miró unos segundos y luego cedió. Abandonó su mano y con la nana, regresaron al castillo hablando de cosas triviales. Izayoi dio un suspiró al cielo en forma de agradecimiento, de alguna manera tenía remordimientos al mentirle al joven Takemaru, de hecho era una buena persona. No merecía ser engañada por ella, pero…¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía contar su secreto, solo era de ella.

Su semblante cambió al notar una cierta figura entre los arboles; miró a los lados asegurándose de que nadie la viera y con cuidado caminó hacia la entrada del bosque. Sus manos se instalaron en su pecho, podía sentir sus propios latidos desembocado. Izayoi le agradaba lo que sentía, era algo cálido como un rayo de sol cuando tienes frío y tratas de calentarte, era tan agradable que se expandía por todo su cuerpo y por más que negara sabía que era amor, sí, amor.

—¿Es usted…Señor?

La silueta se movía con toda la gracia posible, los pasos se escuchaban con claridad mientras la brisa llevaba un olor que solo Izayoi conocía.

Y que le encantaba.

—Izayoi—Ella sonrió tiernamente al escuchar su nombre en aquella voz que parecía un simple silbido. El demonio la miró unos instantes llevándose la memoria aquella sonrisa para luego desviarla donde se encontraba el castillo—. ¿Has vuelto a escapar?

—No, ahora puedo pasear libremente por los alrededores—Un mechón de cabello cubrió su rostro y rápidamente lo quito. No sabía por qué pero era la cuarta vez que lo veía y quería con todo su corazón verse decente para él. Decían que ella era hermosa, que su mayor atributo era su mirada y sonrisa pero con tan sólo ver el fino rostro de Inu taisho ella creía lo contrario. ¿Cómo podía llamar la atención de un magnifico demonio siendo ella una humana cualquiera? Un simple título, un simple castillo no valían nada cuando estaba cerca de él.

—¿En qué piensas? ¿Acaso hay algo que te acongoja?—La pregunta salió disparada sin pensar. El demonio apretó su mano izquierda al darse cuenta la gran muestra de interés que daba hacia la humana. ¿Por qué en algún momento de su vida le interesaba tanto a una humana?

—No es nada…—La mujer bajo la cabeza en una simple disculpa—. Estaba pensando en que esta vez ha tardado en regresar…—Abrió los ojos mientras colocaba una mano en su boca, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Ella solo era una humana, no debía exigirle explicaciones hacia aquel demonio. Su rostro enrojeció mientras daba una reverencia y se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

Inu taisho la miró ruborizarse y una fina línea cruzo sus labios. Era la primera vez que veía a una humana enrojecer por su causa. Frunció el ceño al ver que se iba, ¿había ocurrido algo? Normalmente ella hablaba sin parar y ahora se iba sin más. Izayoi, abochornada ni quiso mirar hacia atrás, quería decir algo…Pero ¿para qué? Sentía vergüenza de tan solo pensar que aquel demonio pensara que era una humana curiosa y que no tenía derecho a cuestionarle ni mucho menos exigirle.

—¿Acaso te molestó algo?—La pregunta la paró en seco. Volteó lentamente encontrándose con la hermosa mirada de él, dos soles centellaban mientras se acerca a ella.

Izayoi sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían.

—No…Es solo que…Fue mi error, lo lamento.

Que humana tan más inusual.

Hacía un momento sonreía, luego enrojecía y para lo último se disculpaba.

—Mi tardanza se debe a que últimamente un demonio azota mis tierras y tengo que protegerlas—No supo la razón, el simple hecho de comentarle le hacía creer que tal vez la retendría más tiempo. Izayoi asintió un poco sonrojada mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y comenzaba a enrollarlo.

—¿Es…peligroso el demonio?—Su voz fue débil, casi inaudible.

—¿Temes por mí?—La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y bajo su mirada. El demonio se acercó más a ella y le acarició la cabeza, como si fuera un cachorro. Inu Taisho no daba crédito a lo que hacía pero en lo más profundo de su corazón trataba de ignorar el sentimiento que se detenía en su garganta.

Ella alzó su rostro, sus ojos brillaban esplendidos, llenos de una alegría oculta pero desbordante a la vez. El demonio detuvo su caricia y se quedó mirando aquellos ojos castaños. Era la primera vez que su corazón golpeaba fuerte en su pecho tratando de salir por su garganta, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hacía esta humana para ponerlo así? Se dio media vuelta mientras su paso se volvía firme y distante.

—Señor Inu Taisho…

—Te están buscando Izayoi—dijo brevemente sin voltear. Ella alzó el rostro en busca de una voz familiar—. Tratare…—Se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar. Ella volvió su vista hacía él—…Tratare de no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

Ella sonrió radiante, mientras asentía febrilmente con la cabeza y salía corriendo mientras el demonio la miraba irse.

Tocó su pecho. Su corazón latía muy deprisa.

—¿Es que…Acaso ella…?—Dejó la pregunta al aire mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

—Señor Ino no taisho—Volvió su vista hacia la pequeña humana que regresaba con un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Am…Bueno, yo…—No era propio balbucear, pero cuando él se iba, quiso con todas sus fuerzas retenerlo…—¿Le gusta la primavera?—preguntó sintiéndose como la chica más torpe del mundo. El gran demonio arqueó una ceja y se acercó a ella. Izayoi miraba hacia los lados, no quería estropear el momento.

—No me interesan los cambios de estaciones, no tengo preferencia alguna—contestó sin más mirándola de reojo esperando que otra sorpresa podía llevarse con esa muchacha. La doncella mordió sus labios y escondió atrás de sí sus manos, las cuales traían un pequeño ramillete de flores de cerezo.

–Entonces…No le gustan las flores—susurró para sí bajando la vista.

—Prefiero…—Tomó el ramillete entre sus manos y se los quito con suavidad—…ver las flores en un lugar hermoso que en un simple ramillete—Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la cabellera azabache de la chica. Izayoi abrió los ojos como dos lunas, sintiendo su corazón salir por su garganta. Era la primera vez que tenía un contacto tan íntimo con él, pero lo que más amo en ese momento, fue la mirada con la que se encontró. Dos soles la observaban, casi imperceptible, oculto, pero juró en ese instante ver un brillo que jamás había visto en él.

¿Qué era este sentimiento? No podía odiarlo, aunque quisiera y aunque en verdad lo negara algo en él surgía como las grandes olas del mar. No podía negar que se encontraba con la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

Ella rió, mientras tomaba las flores de primavera entre sus dedos. La fina textura le hacía sonreír.

—Gracias.

Y lo entendió.

Se había enamorado sin darse cuenta, de una humana ¿Y lo peor? Que creía amarla más que la demonio que lo esperaba con su hijo en el castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola :D**

Después de bastante tiempo volví con este fic. Sinceramente esto es un verdadero reto, las personalidades son tan, taaan difíciles de hacer. Trato de hacer lo mejor posible ¡Aprecien! Por otra parte, creo que Izayoi después de todo sigue siendo una adolescente, es decir...¿Qué edad tenia cuando lo conoció? ¿17 años? Bueno, después de todo cualquier adolescente anda con las hormonas alocadas :D

Taiyo espero que te guste y a los demás seria hermosho un review ;D


End file.
